


Fragments of my heart for you

by Rovarandom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: It's just Arthur being annoying and cute, M/M, Romance, Sexual innuendos from Francis obviously
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovarandom/pseuds/Rovarandom
Summary: Pendant qu'Arthur sèche les réunions mondiales, Francis, lui, s'ennuie. C'est sans compter son Anglais préféré, qui trouve toujours un moyen de l'enquiquiner pendant les réunions, et surtout, de le rendre fou.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fragments of my heart for you

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la première fic que je poste sur ce site ! Ce devait forcément être du FrUK, mon éternel OTP. J'espère qu'elle plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Fractions of my heart for you**

Lorsqu’il n’était pas en train de faire l’imbécile de service avec ses deux andouilles de meilleurs amis, Francis, en réunion, rêvassait. Arthur ne venait plus aussi régulièrement qu’avant aux réunions mondiales ou européennes. Ce qui était assez surprenant puisque le blond n’en avait jamais raté une seule, exception faite de ses périodes historiques quelque peu… compliquées.

De façon générale, Francis avait l’impression que, depuis quelques temps, il voyait moins Arthur qu’auparavant. Ils venaient se voir l’un l’autre, notamment pour le travail qu’ils avaient en commun, ou quand l’un ou l’autre traversait une passe difficile. Francis allait embêter Arthur à Londres, et Arthur venait se faire nourrir quand il passait à Paris. Leur relation était bien plus douce qu’auparavant. Ils se chamaillaient constamment, mais il n’y avait plus de rancœur, de ressentiment, d’envies de vengeances sous-jacentes ou de compétitions quelconques.

Arthur lui-même avait changé, lui semblait-il. L’âge l’avait rendu plus… calme. Et posé. Il était toujours un brin moqueur -et pas qu’un brin- bien entendu… il était cynique parfois, mesquin, et sarcastique. Mais c’était ainsi que Francis l’aimait et il n’allait pas se plaindre de la mauvaise foi et de l’humour corrosif de l’Anglais. Au contraire, puisque ce dernier lui manquait. Sa présence à ses côtés lors des réunions lui manquait. Pourquoi Arthur ne venait-il plus ? Il n’allait pas particulièrement mal, pourtant. Pas que Francis aie remarqué. Et Francis remarquait toujours quand Arthur allait mal.

Soudain, son portable vibra dans sa poche et il l’alluma discrètement. Un MMS d’Arthur, justement ! L’Anglais l’avait-il entendu de là où il était ?

_De : Arthur (09h34)_

Francis sourit quelques instants en reconnaissant la statue, et le jardin du Luxembourg, pas très loin du Panthéon. Arthur était à Paris ? Mais pourquoi n’était-il pas à la réunion alors ?! Il fronça les sourcils et afficha une moue boudeuse.

_De : Francis (09h37)_

_Ce n’est pas très aimable de ta part de venir à Paris sans passer me voir moi… Pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu à la réunion si tu es ici ?_

Il attendit la réponse avec une certaine impatience. Mais rien ne vint. Francis fronça davantage les sourcils et reposa son portable, dont l’écran demeurait inchangé.

Pourquoi Arthur était-il toujours aussi insubordonné ? Le blond était une vraie tête de mule. Francis était certain d’être la personne qui le comprenait le mieux dans le monde entier, et pourtant même lui avait du mal à le comprendre, parfois.

Pourtant, il finit par recevoir un nouveau message, encore un MMS. Sans texte, encore.

_De : Arthur (09h50)_

Francis soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’Arthur était en train de lui faire là. Ses doigts virevoltèrent au-dessus de l’écran froid pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il opta pour une réponse ingénue.

_De : Francis (9h53)_

_Tu sais, mon lapin, je le connais déjà, le Panthéon _♥

Arthur lui renvoya un message immédiatement, cette fois-ci.

_De : Arthur (9h54)_

😘

Francis ouvrit la bouche. Il pouvait distinctement voir Arthur, dans le Panthéon, portable à la main, souriant en envoyant cet unique smiley. Il pinça les lèvres en observant son téléphone d’un air réprobateur, espérant qu’Arthur pouvait l’imaginer de là où il était. Son anglais moqueur était bel et bien en train de le faire tourner en bourrique délibérément ! Francis ne put cependant empêcher un sourire d’ourler ses lèvres. Arthur était une peste, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’aimer pour ça aussi.

Et d’être extrêmement curieux de ce que le blond était en train de mijoter. Ou ce qu’il voulait lui faire passer comme message. Car il y en avait forcément un. Arthur ne faisait pas ce genre de choses pour rien, ou seulement pour l’embêter. L’Anglais était friand de petits mystères, de messages cachés et de symboles. Il vivait pour le frisson de l’énigme, et pour l’enquiquiner aussi. Il avait trouvé un passe-temps qui reliait les deux, de toute évidence ! Francis sourit de nouveau, et attendit. Penser à son petit anglais rendait la réunion moins pénible. C’était bien pour cela qu’il aimerait bien l’y voir plus souvent. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui manquait. Et lui manquait également le fait de ne pas pouvoir le taquiner (et se faire taquiner en retour il fallait bien l’admettre).

La nouvelle photo finit par arriver, et Francis en eu le souffle coupé. Il devina aisément qu’Arthur devait être au Jardin des Plantes, désormais, bien qu’il ne vît pas encore vers quelle destination son ami et amant de toujours le dirigeait.

Toutefois, il ne s’était pas attendu à cette photo-là. Celle-ci, il avait peur d’en comprendre le sens, pour cette fois. Qu’Arthur lui envoie une photo de fleurs ne _pouvait_ être anodin. Tous deux avaient une passion certaine pour les plantes, les fleurs, et leur langage profond. Surtout lorsque ce langage parlait d’amour.

_De : Arthur (10h00)_

Francis ferma un instant les yeux. _Déclaration. Envie. Don de soi et reconnaissance._ Le dahlia, comme toutes les fleurs, avait beaucoup de significations. Mais mises bout à bout, Francis aurait résumé le sentiment de cette fleur par ce type d’amour profond que l’on ressent après les premiers émois, lorsque l’on réalise que la personne que l’on aime est celle avec laquelle on a envie de passer le restant de ses jours.

Cette fois-ci, il ne répondit pas. Il n’osait pas penser à la signification de cette photo. Il avait bien trop peur que ça ne soit qu’un hasard. Est-ce que cela pouvait _vraiment_ être un hasard, avec Arthur ? Il ne savait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir lorsque les battements de son cœur venaient fausser l’équation de ses pensées.

_De : Arthur (10h14)_

_De : Arthur (10h16)_

_« En passant sur le pont de la Tournelle, un soir,_  
Je me suis arrêté quelques instants pour voir  
Le soleil se coucher derrière Notre-Dame. »  


Francis savait parfaitement qu’il n’était plus du tout discret en quoi que ce soit, mais Arthur était en train de le rendre fou. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait de prendre des photos dans Paris et de lui envoyer des morceaux de poèmes français ? Il voulait le faire mourir, c’était ça ? Parce qu’il s’y prenait très bien. Chaque message faisait accélérer son cœur.

_De : Francis (10h21)_

_Je suis sûr que tu as dû faire un copier-coller ~_

_De : Arthur (10h23)_

_Être jaloux parce que je connais mieux tes propres poèmes que toi, c’est bien vilain mon cher…_

Francis dut se retenir de se mettre à rire. Arthur était tout bonnement incroyable. Il mourrait d’envie de le rejoindre sur le champ. Le Français regarda l’heure. Presque dix heures et demie. Encore une heure de réunion. Pouvait-il tenir jusque-là ? Au moins Arthur égrenait sa route en photos, lui laissant tous les indices nécessaires pour qu’il sache où le retrouver lorsqu’il serait l’heure de partir. Sauf s’il s’arrêtait d’ici là ? Si c’était le cas, Francis allait en mourir de frustration. Peut-être était-ce là le but d’Arthur : il voulait que Francis le retrouve. Une hypothèse plausible et séduisante. Mais bien que Francis adorât sa ville lumière, s’il lui fallait retrouver Arthur après tous ces sms, ce serait dans son lit et nulle part ailleurs. L’Anglais ne méritait que ça.

Cependant, le temps passa sans qu’il n’ait aucun message d’Arthur. Il se refusait à craquer pour lui en envoyer un, ce serait donner bien trop de satisfaction à l’andouille qui s’amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. En attendant, il jouait à un jeu débile avec Gilbert sur son portable, pour passer le temps avant la fin de la réunion. Ou avant le prochain message d’Arthur, si ce dernier décidait de redonner signe de vie.

Ce qui finit par arriver : Arthur lui envoya plusieurs photos d’œuvres d’art du Louvre, toutes des œuvres peu connues du musée, ce que Francis était forcé d’apprécier, et l’Anglais le savait. Il le connaissait trop bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Il savait précisément comment le faire sourire et comment lui plaire. Et il se servait de ses connaissances sans vergogne.

Il remua sur sa chaise, de plus en plus impatient d’en finir avec cette maudite réunion. Gilbert poussa une exclamation ravie et peu discrète en le battant sur leur petit jeu en ligne, mais contrairement à Gilbert et aux autres nations, Francis ne le remarqua même pas.

_De : Arthur (11h01)_

_Plus de cadenas au Pont des Arts ?_

_De : Francis (11h03)_

_Eh non ! Tu as quelques années de retard _♥ _Il y en avait trop, les gens trouvaient ça laid et en plus cela aurait abîmé le pont de laisser les gens en mettre toujours plus… _

_De : Arthur (11h05)_

_Damn._

_De : Francis (11h07)_

_Ce n’est pas si grave, c’est vrai que ça gâchait un peu la vue, même si l’idée était romantique._

_De : Arthur (11h08)_

_Certes._

Francis songeait qu’Arthur avait dû voir l’une de ses petites idées tomber à l’eau et sourit légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas toujours gagner ! Où allait-il se diriger maintenant que ses plans étaient contrariés ? Cependant, Arthur le surprit en lui envoyant un nouveau SMS.

_De : Arthur (11h10)_

_J’imagine qu’ils les ont tous jetés ? J’aurais bien aimé garder le nôtre._

Francis écarquilla les yeux. « Le nôtre ». Leur cadenas. Mais oui. Mais oui ! Ils avaient fait partie des premiers à mettre un cadenas sur le Pont des Arts. Ou tout du moins, Francis l’avait fait alors qu’Arthur était en visite à Paris. L’Anglais en avait été très embarrassé et il était certain qu’à l’époque, Arthur ne savait pas si c’était du lard ou du cochon. Pourtant Francis avait été sincère.

Et voilà qu’Arthur lui disait, l’air de rien, qu’il aurait aimé conserver ce cadenas ? C’était le monde à l’envers ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait, tout d’un coup ? Arthur ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Pas sobre, en plein jour, pleinement conscient de ses actes et de façon aussi décomplexée.

_De : Francis (11h12)_

_Je l’ai gardé, mon lapin_ ♥ _Je l’ai récupéré avant qu’ils n’enlèvent les grilles _♥

_De : Francis (11h13)_

_Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? _♥

Comme il s’y attendait un peu, Arthur ne répondit pas à ces derniers messages. Cela aurait été trop facile. Francis soupira et se rencogna contre sa chaise. Arthur était source de beaucoup de frustration pour lui.

D’autant plus qu’à 11h30 tapantes, Ludwig étant extrêmement ponctuel, Francis n’avait toujours pas de nouvelles de l’Anglais. En 30 minutes, il aurait pu être n’importe où dans Paris. Il était cependant certain qu’Arthur n’avait pas pris les transports en commun, ce n’était pas son genre s’il avait décidé de jouer les touristes autour d’une même zone, surtout une zone proche du lieu de réunion. Francis élimina d’emblée la Tour Eiffel, qui était juste à côté de l’hôtel. Pas le genre d’Arthur non plus. S’il voulait le rejoindre, il fallait le faire lui-même, Arthur ne se déplacerait pas pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Toutefois, il doutait qu’Arthur se soit beaucoup éloigné du Louvre et du Pont des Arts. Il savait que Francis n’allait pas s’épuiser à courir autour du Louvre pour le trouver, surtout vu l’immensité des possibilités touristiques des lieux alentours (et de Paris en général…).

Il était donc resté dans cette zone-ci. Peut-être même était-il toujours au Louvre, puisqu’il ne risquait pas de s’y ennuyer en l’attendant. Mais non, le Louvre était immense, et tous ses départements étaient aussi riches en symbolismes… que vides de sens pour son petit jeu.

Il eut le déclic en s’approchant du Jardin des Tuileries. Si Arthur devait l’attendre quelque part proche du Louvre, ça ne pouvait être qu’ici. Dans un lieu plein de fleurs. Quoi d’autre ?

***

Francis le trouva accroupi près d’un buisson de roses rouges, appareil photo dans les mains, en train de photographier les fleurs.

« Tu es un véritable idiot, tu le sais ça ? »

Arthur ôta l’objectif de l’appareil pour en mettre un autre afin de régler la focale et tourna la tête vers lui, à demi. Puis, il se releva. Il portait un gilet anglais et une chemise blanche élégants, taillés sur mesure, qui donnèrent envie à Francis de les lui ôter sur le champ.

« _I will not be taught cleverness by a frog*._ » rétorqua Arthur avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Il esquiva la main de Francis qui voulut lui pincer la joue et, dans un même mouvement, le dépassa pour se diriger vers un autre buisson de fleurs.

« Arthur… » soupira Francis. « J’aimerais bien que tu m’expliques pourquoi tu viens à Paris, juste à côté de l’hôtel des nations, mais pas aux réunions. »

« Ah ! J’avais prévu de venir, à la base. »

Francis enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et le rejoignit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu, alors ? Pourquoi on ne te voit plus aux réunions en ce moment ? »

« La dernière fois que je suis venu, je me suis disputé avec Alfred. J’avais envie d’une pause avec les réunions des nations. » répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

Francis soupira. Arthur ne venait pas par peur d’être seul et isolé, comme toujours, mais ce faisant, il s’isolait tout seul. L’Anglais n’était pas toujours bien fin, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas aussi le forcer à régler ses différends avec Alfred s’il ne s’y sentait pas prêt.

« Mais j’avais prévu de venir ici. C’est juste que je suis arrivé à Paris ce matin. J’ai voulu me promener aux alentours de l’hôtel puisque j’avais du temps devant moi. Et au final quand l’heure est arrivée je n’avais plus envie d’y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Arthur haussa de nouveau les épaules, et lui adressa un petit sourire en plissant ses yeux verts.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? La France accapare tout mon intérêt. J’ai préféré en profiter au lieu de venir m’user les fesses sur les chaises de la salle de réunion. »

Francis lui répondit avec un sourire plus large, saisissant la perche au vol sans même avoir besoin d’y réfléchir.

« Alors que tu aurais pu venir t’accaparer la France elle-même pour qu’elle t’use les fesses d’une autre manière ~ ? »

Arthur lui donna un coup de pied que Francis esquiva en riant.

« Et c’est toi qui est censé être le romantique de nous deux ! » s’exclama Arthur.

« Je _suis _romantique, mon lapin ! »

« Ah ! Je demande à voir ! »

Arthur pressa le pas mais Francis le rattrapa pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Contrairement à ce qu’il prévoyait, l’Anglais ne le repoussa pas et ralentit le pas pour que Francis n’ait pas besoin de courir à moitié pour le suivre. Le Français eut même l’impression qu’Arthur se rapprochait légèrement de lui, mais il n’en était pas certain.

« Jolies photos, en tout cas… » commenta-t-il.

« Merci. Il y avait de jolies fleurs partout, ça m’a donné envie d’en prendre. »

Francis était désormais certain qu’Arthur avait totalement improvisé son petit jeu de piste juste pour le faire bisquer et pour l’attirer là où il voulait, au final. Il sourit légèrement, conscient de s’être un peu fait avoir. Mais cela n’ôtait pas la signification profonde de tout cela. Arthur ne faisait pas les choses pour rien. Jamais.

« Je pense qu’on devrait conclure cette petite visite touristique par un séjour dans mon appartement… ~ » susurra-t-il alors.

Arthur tourna la tête pour le regarder, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts. Francis sentit son cœur s’accélérer devant son regard. Arthur savait jouer de ses charmes quand il le voulait, mais il était certain qu’il n’avait pas pleinement conscience de l’effet terrible qu’il produisait sur lui.

« Pourquoi pas. » sourit Arthur avec un léger sourire.

Francis s’arrêta alors et avec son bras, fit pivoter Arthur vers lui. De sa main libre, il vint caresser la ligne du cou du petit anglais, son autre bras toujours placé confortablement autour de sa taille. Du dos de la main, il lui releva légèrement le menton. Arthur se laissa faire, ne lâchant pas ses prunelles bleues du regard.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Arthur l’observa silencieusement durant quelques secondes, avant de saisir une mèche échappée de la queue de cheval lâche du français pour la replacer derrière son oreille.

« Photography is the heart stopping itself for a split second. And those fragments of my heart are for you, because my whole heart is forever yours. »

Cela n’était pas une vraie réponse, mais lorsqu’Arthur posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l’embrasser avec la légère sauvagerie qui le caractérisait, Francis décida qu’au final, ce n’était pas si important que cela.

* * *

_I will not be taught cleverness by a frog_ -> Ce n'est pas une grenouille qui m'apprendra l'intelligence

_Photography is the heart stopping itself for a split second. And those fragments of my heart are for you, because my whole heart is forever yours_ -> La photographie, c'est le coeur qui s'arrête pour une fraction de seconde. Et ces fragments de mon coeur sont pour toi, car mon cœur entier sera toujours tien.


End file.
